1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a heat pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a personal computer has plural heating bodies, for example. JP-A-2007-34699 discloses an electronic apparatus which is equipped with a radiation structure for cooling plural heating bodies. This electronic apparatus is equipped with a radiator which is opposed to a fan, a first heat pipe for transporting heat generated by a first heating body and a second heat pipe for transporting heat generated by a second heating body to the radiator.
However, in the related technique disclosed in JPA-2007-34699, improving the efficiency of the work of removing the heat pipes is not considered. For example, since each heat pipe is an adhesive heat-conductive member and bonded to a heating component or the like, in removing the heat pipe, the heat pipe may be deformed to be reduced in heat conduction performance unless the load on the heat-conductive member and its neighborhood is dispersed efficiently.